


SCP Foundation: Lost Files

by LairdStewart98



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Dreamworks - Fandom, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), SCP Foundation, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Non/Disney, SCP Files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdStewart98/pseuds/LairdStewart98
Summary: Inspired by the work of The Logical Fallacy, I've decided to write a collection of drabbles of Non/Disney characters in the style of an SCP-Foundation File.





	1. "Jack Frost"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP Foundation: The Big Four Files](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358764) by The Logical Fallacy. 



**Item #:** 5000

 **Subject Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5000-1 is to be contained within a thermo-regulated room that is to be kept at a consistent temperature of 64-69 Fahrenheit (18-21 Celsius) at all times. During testing and approved recreational periods, the temperature can be lowered to 39-44 Fahrenheit (4-7 Celsius). In cases of emergency, temperature should be raised to 104 Fahrenheit (40 Celsius) to reduce the effectiveness of its abilities. Any higher will negatively affect the subject’s health.  
SCP-5000-2 is to be contained within a secure containment locker on-site. SCP-5000-1 can be allowed to hold SCP-5000-2 only during testing periods and with the authorisation of Level 4 personnel.  
Any personnel that have not been fully briefed are unable to perceive SCP-5000-1 on any visual, physical or supernatural level. For security purposes, only Foundation staff that have received full briefing on the subject can be permitted access to its room, with fully-briefed security personnel providing oversight.

 **Description:** SCP-5000-1 is a humanoid resembling a male teenager roughly 17-19 years old, standing roughly 1.75m (5’9”) tall. Its body appears to show signs of leucism (pale skin, white hair) and hypothermia with a core body temperature of 57 Fahrenheit (14 Celsius). SCP-5000-1 appears to not physically age, given that its appearance has remained consistent through reports and sightings spanning centuries. While the subject wears human clothing, these articles do not remain visible once worn by the subject. The subject also displays an aversion to footwear.  
SCP-5000-1 displays a wide variety of supernatural abilities related to the production of cold temperature, ice, snow, as well as a small degree of meteorological control. Though unconfirmed, the subject is believed to be the root cause of a number of otherwise unexplained winter storms including the blizzard of [REDACTED].   
These abilities appear to be focused through SCP-5000-2, an antique shepherd’s crook that serves as a conduit for SCP-5000-1’s abilities. Without said conduit, SCP-5000-1’s abilities are severely limited in power and scope, and further contained via the uses of high temperatures. As a result, the two objects are to kept separate at all times unless under strict test conditions and Level 4 clearance.  
In addition to the above, SCP-5000-1 also possesses a limited range of emotional manipulation. After extended exposure to the subject, personnel show signs of increased endorphin levels resulting in notable improvements in mood and well-being. As such, during the subject’s recreational periods personnel suffering from clinical depression and/or the adverse effects of previous SCP exposure are allowed to interact with it.  
Finally, SCP-5000-1 displays a certain degree of intangibility. Only those who are absolutely assured of the subject’s existence can perceive it on any physical, mental or supernatural level. While normally weighing at 140lbs (63kg), the subject can change its weight to be light enough to be carried by the wind, although this only happens when exposed to natural wind (See **Addendum 5000-003** for more details).   
SCP-5000-1's personality can be best described as affable but emotionally volatile. When upset, SCP-5000-1 may act violently so no interaction with it may be allowed without armed personnel.

 **Addendum 5000-001: Capture Log**  
_Transcript of a vocal recording of Field Agent John Carmichael, who led the acquisition of SCP-5000  
_ It took us four months, but we had figured we had enough information on this “Jack Frost” ghost to catch it. We knew its name, what it supposedly looked like, where it liked to hide. Some lake just outside of [DATA REDACTED]. We had to wait for a few days but it turned up at about 2130. I had Kowalski and Turner lure it into the woods so we could spring the trap. Then all hell broke loose. We were kitted out for the cold, but the thing killed Kowalski and gave half of us frostbite, broke a few of my ribs when I tried to take that damn stick off it. Capture process took about 20 minutes overall, but God it felt longer. The boys stuck it in the “hotbox” thing the lab-coats made for us and the thing shut up pretty quick. Took us another half-hour for the storms to die down. Turner was saying that he thought the skip made the storm which I suppose makes sense, but I’m not too sure he’s right. The skip came too at about 0100 while we were en route to base. He didn’t seem that angry about being caught, he was just weirded out about how “adults could see him”. He said he was sorry about killing Kowalski. I think he meant it.

 **Addendum 5000-002: Audio Interview**  
_Transcript of interview conducted by Dr. Frederick Mallory, Supervising Researcher_  
[BEGIN LOG]  
DR. MALLORY: Alright then, that's the tape rolling. Let's start with an easy question. What's your name?  
SCP-5000: You already know my name. You wouldn't be able to talk to me otherwise.  
DR. MALLORY: It's just a formality. Answer it, please.  
SCP-5000: (sighs) Alright. My name's Jack Frost. What's yours?  
DR. MALLORY: Mine's not important. Okay, now seco-  
(DR. MALLORY'S sentence is unfinished as SCP-5000 interrupts him)  
SCP-5000: That's a load of bull. I've been around since the colonies. Every person's name is important.  
DR. MALLORY: So you're centuries old?  
SCP-5000: Yeah. I don't know my exact age but I'm definitely older than I look (audible chuckle).  
DR. MALLORY: So in that time, how long have you had your abilities?  
(Approx. 10sec silence)  
SCP-5000: I don't know. I guess it started when I was about 15, 16...I have no idea. It all kind of blends together at the end. There was an accident, I guess. I had gone ice-skating with my sister...  
DR. MALLORY: You had a sister?  
SCP-5000: Yeah. Sister, father, mother. All that jazz. Anyway, as I was saying, there was this accident on the lake. I had gone ice-skating with my sister. The ice broke, I fell in...You can probably guess the rest.  
DR. MALLORY: Am I to assume your abilities manifested while you were recovering?  
SCP-5000: I didn't recover  
(Approx. 5sec silence)  
DR. MALLORY: You...died?  
SCP-5000: In a sense. I drowned, then I woke up. The Man in the Moon dragged me out, gave me a name and a job. Fast-forward a couple of centuries or so and here we are.  
DR. MALLORY: You seem to be very calm about your predicament.  
SCP-5000: Hey, it's not that bad. If I remember right, I saved my sister's life that day. I've not got much to be bitter about.  
DR. MALLORY: You mentioned a "Man in the Moon"?  
SCP-5000: Yeah. He's sort of in charge of everything. He runs the Guardians, gave me a purpose-  
(Sentence is left unfinished as DR. MALLORY interrupts SCP-5000)  
DR. MALLORY: The Guardians?  
SCP-5000: Yeah, The Guardians of Childhood. North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, everyone; there's a whole team of us.  
DR. MALLORY: I see. So what was _your_ purpose? What did this "Man in the Moon" tell you to do?  
SCP-5000: Guardian of fun and spirit of winter.  
DR. MALLORY: And what does that imply?  
SCP-5000: I keep the kids happy and I spread winter around.  
DR. MALLORY: I see.  
(Silence as DR. MALLORY writes)  
DR. MALLORY: Thank you, Jack. This has been incredibly informative.  
(DR. MALLORY had reached to deactivate the recording equipment when SCP-5000 spoke again)  
SCP-5000: No problem. When do I get out?  
DR. MALLORY: I beg your pardon?  
SCP-5000: When do I get out? Winter can't sit around forever. The Groundhog said I had a couple more weeks, but then I've got to move on. I can't stay here.  
DR. MALLORY: I...can't answer that  
(At this point there was a noticeable drop in room temp., even though the room temp. was being remotely controlled)  
SCP-5000: Come on. The kids are waiting for me. Please, Freddy.  
(Silence. DR. MALLORY dropped his pen and reacted with shock)  
DR. MALLORY: How do you know my name?  
SCP-5000: Please, doc. I'm begging you. I can't stay here. Please!  
DR. MALLORY: We're done here  
[END LOG]  
_Notes: SCP-5000 grew increasingly distressed and the room temp. continued to drop even after Dr. Mallory's removal. The subject had to be sedated and moved to another location in order to calm it._ _Dr. Mallory, upon debriefing, claimed that he at no point had ever shared his name with SCP-5000, hence his reaction. Investigations are underway. Additionally, the Foundation will begin investigating signs for the additional entities SCP-5000 had described effective-immediately._

 **Addendum 5000-003: Experiment 5000-A1**  
SCP-5000 was exposed to an indoor wind-tunnel in an attempt to record its ability to fly.  
SCP-5000 claimed it was incapable of using the artificial wind to fly. Even when given SCP-5000-2, it still refused to do so.  
Signs show that there was no change in SCP-5000-1’s size and mass during the experiment.  
SCP-5000 argued that what it had been asked to do was “impossible”, calling the wind “fake” and complained that the artificial wind “had no personality, so of course [the experiment] didn’t work”. Even when threatened with temporary loss of recreational time, SCP-5000 refused to comply, growing increasingly hostile until the test was called to an end and the subject was returned to containment.


	2. "Snow Queen"

**Item #:** 5001

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedure:** SCP-5001 is to be contained within a standard, albeit thermo-regulated, room. Temperature can be altered at the subjects request but is to never be lowered to 37 Fahrenheit (3 Celsius), given the nature of its abilities. Room is to be provided with whatever SCP-5001 asks for, provided the request has been reviewed and approved by Level 2 personnel.  
Due to SCP-5001’s cooperative nature, it is allowed to roam the facility provided they are restrained and escorted by a least one armed security guard. SCP-5001 has been fitted with a sub-dermal GPS-tracking device in their upper right arm that is not to be removed under any circumstance.  
SCP-5001 is to be placed under constant surveillance, with camera staff changing shifts every hour.  
Due to the subject’s mental state, it is recommended that the containment and management of SCP-5001 should be done by a smaller and more dedicated group of personnel in order to develop familiarity between the subject and Foundation staff as well as keep the subject itself mentally well.  
SCP-5001 is scheduled for bi-weekly visits from a psychological evaluator. SCP-5001 is not allowed to skip these meetings for any reason.  
SCP-5001 is to be kept away from any and all sharp objects.  
SCP-5001 wears a pair of gloves given to it by the Foundation (see  **Addendum 5001-004** ), that they are to wear at all times outside of test conditions.

**Description:** SCP-5001 is a young woman of European descent. She is 1.67m (5’6”) tall and roughly 120lbs (54kg) in weight. SCP-5001 responds to instruction best when addressed by her given name, “Elsa”.  
While physically normal for a young adult woman, SCP-5001 possesses natural platinum blonde hair and displays an above-average resistance to cold temperatures. They also display a supernatural ability to create and manipulate ice and snow as well as a small degree of meteorological control. These abilities seem to be directly connected to the subject’s emotional state, with her abilities being more powerful and uncontrollable when under extreme emotional stress. SCP-5001 has shown being capable of freezing organic tissue through use of their abilities in the form of physical contact or a concentrated beam of energy, SCP-5001 can transform organic matter into solid ice in seconds. The subject seems to dislike having their abilities, claiming to have little to no true control over them.  
SCP-5001 is capable of speaking both English and Norwegian fluently and has displayed above-average intelligence hinting towards a high-class education.  
Diagnosed with clinical depression and social anxiety, SCP-5001 is emotionally fragile and prone to panic-attacks and mood-swings. During this time, they are a danger to any and all nearby personnel. Even when calm, SCP-5001 is still unpredictable and may pose harm to those they are unfamiliar with. As a result, the containment and management of SCP-5001 should be done by a smaller and more dedicated group of personnel in order to develop familiarity between the subject and Foundation staff.   
SCP-5001 appears to believe itself related to royalty, considering themselves a “queen”, although it has not asked members of the Foundation to refer to it as such. Given the location of where SCP-5001 was found and the situation regarding her capture (See **Addendum 5001-001** ) her evaluators have declared this further evidence of its damaged mental state, but discourage staff from any attempts to make the subject behave otherwise, believing its behaviour to be a harmless coping mechanism. **  
**

**Addendum 5001-001: Capture Log**  
_Report written by Field Agent Elaine Smithers, who led the acquisition of SCP-5001  
_ Target was tracked to an abandoned structure in [REDACTED], where there had been reports of unnatural weather patterns for the past five weeks. We found the target in the central courtyard of the structure. Target appeared malnourished and in a state of hysteria. They were crying and clinging to an ice-sculpture. Target attacked us when we approached so we were forced to sedate her. Further investigation showed that said ice-sculpture was an incredibly well-detailed statue of a young woman similar in age and appearance to target. It was...creepy how human it looked. Statue was left on-site.

**Addendum 5001-002: Incident Report**  
In an attempt to make SCP-5001 more manageable; the subject was introduced to SCP-5000 during its recreational time under the suggestion of Dr. Mallory. He suggested due to their similar abilities and SCP-5000’s ability to increase endorphin levels just by being in the proximity of others, it may prove beneficial to SCP-5001’s mental state.  
SCP-5001 was briefed on SCP-5000’s name and appearance and escorted to its containment cell. SCP-5001 entered the room without incident, but did not see SCP-5000 until three minutes later. After introductions, the pair [REDACTED].  
SCP-5001 has requested another meeting with SCP-5000. Request is under consideration.

**Addendum 5001-003: Requisition Log  
** During their time with the Foundation, SCP-5001 has made a list of requests:

  * Collection of books of varying genres and authors (APPROVED)
  * Razor Blades to be added to SCP-5001's toiletries (DENIED)
  * TV Screen (APPROVED)
  * DVD Player (APPROVED)
  * Collection of DVDs of varying genres (APPROVED)
  * Extended Recreational Time (DENIED)
  * Sewing Kit (DENIED)
  * Visiting hours for SCP-5000 (PENDING*)



* _While I cannot deny SCP-5001's meeting with SCP-5000 has improved both subject's moods and overall mental health, we must fully consider the consequences of extended time between these two entities, hell, any entities in general. We are a containment facility for potentially dangerous objects and lifeforms, not a youth hostel, there are just as many risks as there are benefits - Dr. Ian Moone_

**Addendum 5001-004: Experiment 5001-A1  
** In an attempt to study the limits of their abilities, SCP-5001 was given gloves made from varying materials and made to perform whilst wearing said gloves:

**GLOVE MATERIAL:** Cotton **  
TEST CONDITIONS:** SCP-5001 was told the gloves material  
**RESULT** : SCP-5001 used abilities without difficulty

**GLOVE MATERIAL:** Silk **  
TEST CONDITIONS:** SCP-5001 was told the gloves material  
**RESULT** : SCP-5001 used abilities without difficulty

**GLOVE MATERIAL:** Leather (specifically deerskin)  
**TEST CONDITIONS:** SCP-5001 was told the gloves were made of leather, but not specifically deerskin.  
**RESULT:** SCP-5001 used abilities without difficulty

**GLOVE MATERIAL:** Cotton  
**TEST CONDITIONS:** SCP-5001 was not told what the gloves were made of  
**RESULT:** SCP-5001 used abilities without difficulty

**GLOVE MATERIAL:** Cotton  
**TEST CONDITIONS:** SCP-5001 was told that the glove's material had been scientifically designed to suppress her abilities  
**RESULT:** SCP-5001 was unable to use their abilities

_Note: The results of this experiment seem to suggest that the limits of SCP-5001's abilities are purely psychological. As a result, I am having SCP-5001's containment personnel start working closely with our psychiatric staff so that we may use any and all options to control SCP-5001. If its abilities somehow spiralled out of control, we'd probably be looking at a [REDACTED]- Dr. Ian Moone_


	3. "Rapunzel"

 

 **Item #:** 5002

 **Subject Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5002 is to be kept within a standard containment room fitted for human needs. The room is to be stocked with whatever the subject desires, providing it has been reviewed and approved by Level 2 personnel.  
Due to its good behaviour and cooperative nature, SCP-5002 is allowed to roam the facility provided they are escorted by at least one armed guard.  
SCP-5002 has had a sub-dermal GPS tracking device implanted in their right arm that is not to be removed under any circumstance.

 **Description:** SCP-5002 is by all appearances a teenage girl of European descent. She stands roughly 1.54m (5’1”) and weighs 105lbs (47kg). Reports show she behaves best when referred to as “Rapunzel”, which she claims to be her name. Attempts to recover any medical records or birth certificate for SCP-5002 have been so far inconclusive due to the lack of a surname, which the subject claims to be unable to provide.  
SCP-5002’s hair (which shall be called SCP-5002-2 when referring to it specifically) has been show to glow and demonstrate supernatural properties.  It is currently 21m (70ft) in length and golden-blonde in colour, with the exception of a small part of her hair which is shorter and brunette in colour. This brunette part of her hair has not shown any signs of growth.  
While the biology behind SCP-5002-2’s phosphorescence is unclear, the state is triggered by the use of a phrase sang by SCP-5002. The words can be sung in any key and tempo without any change in result. Physical contact with SCP-5002-2 has been shown to aid in cellular regeneration and aid in physical recovery of nearly any injury or ailment, even momentarily reversing the ageing process (See **Addendum SCP-5002-004** for more details).  
SCP-5002 possesses a positive, if naïve, outlook on the world around her. They’re almost constantly friendly to members of staff, often asking to assist them in whatever task they may be doing, often doing surprisingly well in assisting others.  
SCP-5002 possesses a wide but limited range of knowledge in many subjects, from mathematics, languages (speaking English and High German fluently as well as having basic knowledge of Latin, Greek and Low German), home economics, astronomy, music and other artistic disciplines. Despite this intelligence, SCP-5002 possesses little knowledge in the way of social cues and conversation, indicative of a sheltered upbringing.  
SCP-5002 has displayed signs of agoraphobia (aversion to large, open locations and other unfamiliar environments) as well as an extreme dependence on her “Mother” (See **Addendum SCP-5002-001** for more details).

 **Addendum SCP-5002-001: Capture Log**  
_Transcript of report by Field Agent Elaine Smithers, who led the acquisition of SCP-5002_  
We found the target holed up in this old stone tower on the edges of [REDACTED], in the middle of nowhere. We spent the better part of a day sweeping the area just to find a way in. Turns out the only door in was sealed up with bricks, so we figured whatever we were looking was going to be this really dangerous thing. The only means of entry wound up being a window at the top of the tower. Now this thing was several stories high, so I had some of the boys commandeer a chopper from [REDACTED] so we could rappel our way inside. Jackson, ever the idiot, went in first by himself. There was a cry and the sound of something hard getting hit, so Simons and I made our way in sharp-ish. That’s when we made visual contact with the target. It was a kid. I mean I know we’re meant to treat them as things but come on; I have children older than that girl. Jackson was out cold, the target was holding this heavy-looking frying pan so I figured she must have clubbed him not long after he got inside. Target was in a panicked state but responded well to our initial attempts to calm her. She did however refuse to leave with us willingly, something about her mom being furious or something, so we had to sedate her. I had Jefferson stay on-site with Jackson while the rest of us took the target back to base, just in case the kid’s mother did come back. They waited for three days. She never did.

 **Addendum SCP-5002-002: SCP-5002-2's Trigger**  
Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine

 **Addendum SCP-5002-003: Requisitions Log  
** Over the course of their time at the Foundation, SCP-5002 has made a list of requests, which have been listed here:

  * Pink plastic hairbrush (APPROVED)
  * Non-toxic/Non-flammable acrylic paint set (APPROVED)
  * Wooden Chess set (APPROVED)
  * Sewing supplies (DENIED)
  * Collection of books of varying genres and authors (APPROVED)
  * One stuffed animal, specifically a chameleon (APPROVED)
  * Frying pan (DENIED)



**Addendum SCP-5002-004: Experiment Log 5002-A1  
** In an attempt to fully understand the capabilities of SCP-5002-2’s healing properties; they were exposed to various subjects with various injuries and ailments.

 **SUBJECT:** 37-year-old female  
**INJURY** / **AILMENT** : Lacerated right hand  
**RESULT** : Injury healed with no scarring. Subject suffered no phantom pains or any other signs of previous injury

 **SUBJECT:** 20-year-old male  
**INJURY/AILMENT:** Third-degree burns on shoulders and lower back  
**RESULT:** Burns healed with no scarring. Subject claimed to suffer phantom pains for the next 2 hours, but suffered no additional side-effects.

 **SUBJECT:** 28-year-old female  
**INJURY/AILMENT:** Lower left leg amputated  
**RESULT:** Leg did not grow back, but stump was healed and all scarring disappeared. Subject claimed to suffer phantom pains for the next 24 hours, but suffered no side-effects.

 **SUBJECT:** 95-year-old male  
**INJURY/AILMENT:** Arthritis  
**RESULT:** Subject became noticeably more youthful in appearance after contact with SCP-5002-2. Subject claimed to no longer feel arthritis and displayed improved mobility. Subject physically aged again after 1 week, although claimed to no longer suffer arthritis.

 **SUBJECT:** 72-year-old male  
**INJURY/AILMENT:** Subject had suffered cardiac and had been declared dead  
**RESULT:** Subject’s heart started beating normally again and subject woke up. Subject displayed signs of emotional trauma and appeared shaken by the experience. Subject complained of chest-pains 4 hours later and suffered a second heart attack soon afterwards. Any further attempts to resurrect subject ended in failure.

 **SUBJECT:** 18-year-old female  
**INJURY/AILMENT:** Terminal cancerous tumours located throughout body  
**RESULT:** SCP-5002 collapsed not long after making contact with subject. Subject was declared successfully treated after no signs of tumours were detected in their body. Subject suffered nausea for the next 3 hours, but otherwise has not suffered any other side-effects. SCP-5002 regained consciousness after 1 hour, complaining of exhaustion.

 **Addendum SCP-5002-005: Transcript of Interview**  
_Interview conducted by Doctor Frederick Mallory, Supervising Researcher_

[BEGIN LOG]

DR. MALLORY: Okay, tape’s rolling. State your name. For the record, please.  
SCP-5002: Okay. My name’s Rapunzel.  
DR. MALLORY: Just Rapunzel? No surname to speak of?  
SCP-5002: Not that I know of.  
DR. MALLORY: What about your mother? What was her name?  
SCP-5002: I don’t know. She was just “Mother” to me.  
(Moments silence as DR. MALLORY writes)  
DR. MALLORY: Now Rapunzel, I don’t mean to upset you but your mother...Well, we’ve been unable to find her.  
SCP-5002: That’s okay. She does that sometimes.  
DR. MALLORY: Beg your pardon?  
SCP-5002: Mother often goes off on her own. She’d go out to do some shopping or something like that; she could go away for days sometimes. But she always came back. I wouldn’t worry too much.  
DR. MALLORY: I see. Has it always just been you and your mother?  
SCP-5002: As far back as I can remember.  
(Silence as DR. MALLORY writes. SCP-5002 fidgets, but remains quiet and seated)  
DR. MALLORY: Now, my second question: Your hair. How long has been like that? Glowing, I mean.  
SCP-5002: (shrugs) Forever, I guess. Ever since I was little, I don’t know, it’s always been like that.  
DR. MALLORY: It must be time consuming brushing it all.  
SCP-5002: It’s not as hard as you’d think. It stays really clean most of the time. I don’t even really need to wash it that much. Mother always liked brushing it though.  
DR. MALLORY: She did?  
SCP-5002: Yeah. When she’d come home she always liked to pull up a stool and brush my hair, especially if she was gone for a long time. It was how she liked to unwind. She’d brush my hair and I’d sing for her.  
DR. MALLORY: Any songs in particular?  
SCP-5002: Well, there’s the one that makes my hair glow, she always liked that one, but I’d sing some other songs for her. I don’t know that many though.  
DR. MALLORY: I see. I guess my final question is: why is your hair so long? I’ve been told you’ve been very insistent on leaving it the way it is. You’ve refused any offers to have it cut.  
SCP-5002: You’ve seen what it’s like when it’s cut.  
(SCP-5002 moves to reveal the brown hairs on her head)  
SCP-5002: When I was baby, people tried to cut my hair; they thought that if they had some of it they’d have the power for themselves. But when it’s cut, it turns brown and it loses its power. It never grows back.  
(Approx. 10 sec silence as SCP-5002 shuffles in its seat)  
SCP-5002: That’s why my mother hid me away. She told me the world was dark and full of cruel, selfish people. It’s why I’ve...I’ve...  
DR. MALLORY: You’ve never left that tower?  
SCP-5002: (Shakes head) Nope.  
DR. MALLORY: I see.  
(Silence as DR. MALLORY writes)  
DR. MALLORY: I think it’s best if we leave it here.            

[END LOG]

 


	4. "The Bear Family"

**Item #:** 5003

**Subject Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5003 is to be contained within a three-room containment cell. One of the rooms is to be designed suited for human needs, with the second and third being designed for animal containment. The rooms are to be searched daily for any form of improvised weaponry.  
The first room, where SCP-5003-1 is to be housed, can be stocked with whatever they ask for, provided it has been reviewed and approved by Level 2 personnel.  
The second and third are to be enclosures designed to contain large predatory animals. The second enclosure (the main room) is 10mX10mX5m in size with the third being smaller at 5mX5mX5m (the third room is only to be used when feeding SCP-5003-2, SCP-5003-3, SCP-5003-4 and SCP-5003-5 or when cleaning the other enclosure).  
The entire cell is to be surrounded by an electric fence and motion-sensitive alarms, which are to be maintained indefinitely.  
Animal behaviour specialists are to remain on-site at all times, changing shifts every 5 hours.  
~~As a reward for good behaviour, SCP-5003-1 may be allowed to roam the facility provided they are escorted by two armed guards~~. SCP-5003-1 is to be confined at all times alongside the other entities of SCP-5003 (See **Addendum 5003-003** for more details).

**Description:** SCP-5003-1 is a human female of Scottish descent, standing roughly 1.68m (5’6”) tall and weighing 140lbs (63kg). While biologically a normal teenager, SCP-5003-1 is capable of perfectly understanding SCP-5003-2, SCP-5003-3, SCP-5003-4 and SCP-5003-5. Legally known as “Merida Dunbroch”, any attempts to locate members of her family have ended in failure. Subject displays average intelligence and a sign of high-class education, displaying fluency in both English and Scots Gaelic as well a limited knowledge of politics, geography, history, home economics and music. SCP-5003-1 seems to prefer physical activity however, displaying an interest in horse-riding, swordsmanship and archery. Subject has displayed an explosive temper, and will react violently if provoked. All members of staff are to proceed with caution during any interaction with her. Also, the subject has proven incredibly imaginative and inventive during their containment and has created a number of improvised weapons (See **Addendum 5003-002** for more details). As a result, additional care must be taken so that SCP-5003-1 does not gain any potential weapon that they may be able to conceal. If provoked, the subject _will_ use said weapon.  
SCP-5003-2 is an animal resembling a female black bear, roughly 2m (6’6”) in size and 500lbs (227kg) in weight. SCP-5003-3, SCP-5003-4 and SCP-5003-5 are bears similar in appearance to SCP-5003-2, but appear to be juvenile, only weighing 35lbs (16kg) each. SCP-5003-2, SCP-5003-3, SCP-5003-4 and SCP-5003-5 have eyes that have been described as “very human” in appearance, and display human level intelligence and are capable of understanding human speech, as well as a human-level of dexterity in their forelimbs. While the intelligence of SCP-5003-3, SCP-5003-4 and SCP-5003-5 is on par with human children (albeit children with a tendency towards pranks and other mischief), SCP-5003-2 has displayed above-average intelligence even compared to humans, with knowledge in subjects similar to that of SCP-5003-1, only more detailed. SCP-5003-2 also displays an attitude towards to the other entities of SCP-5003 similar to that of a maternal figure, “scolding” them when they behave in a way it does not like and “praising” them when they do.  
SCP-5003-2, SCP-5003-3, SCP-5003-4 and SCP-5003-5 seem to suffer periodic lapses in intelligence, behaving in a manner more similar to undomesticated bears. These periods can last on average of 10-20mins, although there have been cases where the episodes have lasted longer. During this time, none of SCP-5003 are to be approached, as SCP-5003-2 will become violently protective of the others.  
SCP-5003-1 claims that the bears are members of her family, saying that SCP-5003-2 is her mother while SCP-5003-3, SCP-5003-4 and SCP-5003-5 are her younger triplet brothers. DNA samples taken have proven a familial connection between the subjects, although this raises the question of how life-forms that are genetically human can resemble bears. SCP-5003-1 claims that the state of her “family” is the result of a witch’s curse, but has refused to elaborate further.

**Addendum 5003-001: Capture Log**  
_Transcript of vocal recording by Field Agent Ian MacLeod, who led the acquisition of SCP-5003_  
Job was pretty simple, if I’m honest. We had the basic intel about our target so me and the boys set out with nets and tranquilisers. We found the bears easy enough, there aren’t many bears out in [REDACTED] after all. The real trouble was the girl. She came at us with a bow and arrows, I don’t know what those things were made of but they went through our gear pretty easily (I’ve still got a limp from where she got me). We managed to subdue and restrain her, but she woke up about half the way back to base. We couldn’t use the sedatives on her after all, we might have killed her. The language from that kid, now that was pretty colourful, gave John a black eye before we got her under control again. If she weren’t a skip, I would have suggested the Foundation train her for the agency.

**Addendum 5003-002: Confiscation Log**  
During their time at the Foundation, SCP-5003-1 has created a number of improvised weapons that they have tried to use of Foundation personnel and/or attempt escape. The list is as follows:

  * Bludgeon made from copper pipe (How SCP-5003-1 gained said pipe remains unknown)
  * Small, concealable knife made from broken toothbrush (Any toiletries SCP-5003-1 uses are now to be removed from their containment afterwards)
  * Metal knife and fork (SCP-5003-1's meals are to be served without cutlery)
  * Bone, specifically a bovine rib (Any food given to SCP-5003 is to be extensively checked beforehand)
  * Bow and arrows made from miscellaneous materials (How SCP-5003-1 procured said materials remains unknown)



_Note: This is happening too often to be mere coincidence. As of now I am ordering the containment staff of SCP-5003 to submit to questioning. Until further notice, each and every one of them are suspecting of aiding these breach attempts - Dr. Ian Moone_

**Addendum 5003-003: Incident Report**  
At [REDACTED] hours, SCP-5003 attempted to escape containment. SCP-5003-1 managed to unlock the door to their containment cell and attack a member of personnel, stealing their weapon in the process and using it on other members of Foundation staff. During the confrontation, SCP-5003-3, SCP-5003-4 and SCP-5003-5 escaped containment as well. While they did not harm any personnel, they still resisted attempts to return them to containment. Containment breach lasted for three hours before the subjects were sedated and returned to their cell.   
SCP-5003-2, who was sleeping when the other entities attempted their escape, reacted violently upon seeing SCP-5003-1, SCP-5003-3, SCP-5003-4 and SCP-5003-5 brought in unconscious, but calmed down once the situation had been explained to it. SCP-5003-2 then waited until the other entities woke up, whereupon they [REDACTED].  
SCP-5003-1 has not attempted to instigate a containment breach since, although they have still behaved hostile towards Foundation staff when not in the presence of SCP-5003-2.  
SCP-5003’s security has since been altered accordingly.

**Addendum 5003-004: Transcript of Interview with SCP-5003-1**  
_Interview conducted by Dr. Samuel Kane, Supervising Researcher. SCP-5003-1 has been suitably restrained for the interview._  
[BEGIN LOG]

DR. KANE: There we go...Good evening, Dash-1. I hope you’re not too uncomfortable.  
SCP-5003-1: Is the muzzle really necessary though?  
DR. KANE: I’ll admit that’s a touch overboard.  
SCP-5003-1: Does that mean it’s coming off?  
DR. KANE: No. I’m afraid you’ve not got the best reputation here at the Foundation. Security would prefer it if you remain muzzled.  
(SCP-5003-1 makes disgruntled noise, but does not speak)  
DR. KANE: Now then. I’m here to ask you some questions-  
(Sentence remains unfinished as SCP-5003-1 interrupts him)  
SCP-5003-1: (sarcastic) Really? I never would’ve guessed. And here I thought this was just a kinky speed-date. Not that that would end well for you, doc. I’m still a minor. Not to mention what my mum would say-  
(Sentence remains unfinished as DR. KANE interrupts them)  
DR. KANE: Let’s get back on topic. For everyone’s benefit I’ll try and keep this brief. First question: You’ve claimed that SCP-5003-2, 3, 4 and 5 are your family-  
(Sentence remains unfinished as SCP-5003-1 interrupts him)  
SCP-5003-1: That’s ‘cause they are, dumbass. I didn’t lie. I’d have to be pretty [EXPLETIVE REDACTED] dim to get my mum and brothers mixed up with [EXPLETIVE REDACTED] bears now, wouldn’t I?  
DR. KANE: We don’t doubt you in that regard. Testing has proven your claim. The question was-  
(Sentence remains unfinished as SCP-5003-1 interrupts him)  
SCP-5003-1: Does my word not count for anything? I mean, the whole blood testing thing was kind of unnecessary, doc. Why would I lie?  
DR. KANE: It is the Foundation’s policy to always be absolutely sure.    
SCP-5003-1: You mean you’re a bunch of [EXPLETIVE REDACTED].  
(DR. KANE appears visibly tired by SCP-5003-1’s behaviour, pinching the bridge of their nose and sighing)  
DR. KANE: Let’s just get this over with. You’ve mentioned the others are your mother and brothers. What about your father? Has he suffered a similar fate?  
(Approx. 5sec silence)  
SCP-5003-1: Next question.  
DR. KANE: You didn’t answer the-  
(Sentence remains unfinished as SCP-5003-1 lunges towards DR. KANE. The restraints hold firm and subject remains seated and a safe distance away from DR. KANE)  
SCP-5003-1: (Tone decidedly threatening) Next question.  
DR. KANE: Very well. What caused the condition of the other members of your family?  
SCP-5003-1: (Irritated) I told you, a witch did it!  
DR. KANE: Very well, but why? Why would a witch-  
(Sentence remains unfinished as SCP-5003-1 interrupts him)  
SCP-5003-1: I’m not doing this. Take me back to my room.  
DR. KANE: I’m afraid you’re not in a position to make-  
(SCP-5003-1 starts struggling against their restraints)  
SCP-5003-1: I said I’m not doing this! Let me [EXPLETIVE REDACTED] go! I wanna’ see my family! Lemme’ go lemme’ go!...(Vocalisations become unintelligible)  
DR. KANE: Security!  
[END LOG]

_Note: Subject grew increasingly distressed until they were sedated and returned to containment. Upon waking up, SCP-5003-1 has refused to interact with members of Foundation staff, with the other SCP-5003 entities protecting them. Any further plans to interview SCP-5003-1 are therefore suspended until further notice._

**Addendum 5003-005: Transcript of Interview with SCP-5003-2**  
_I_ _nterview conducted by Dr. Samuel Kane, Supervising Researcher. SCP-5003-2 has been provided with a wall-mounted marker-board and marker.  
_ [BEGIN LOG]  
DR. KANE: Good evening, Dash-2. How are you?  
SCP-5003-2: TIRED _._ AND PLEASE, CALL ME ELINOR  
DR. KANE: Very well. Now, Elinor, your daughter has told us very little about your condition.  
SCP-5003-2: YOU UPSET HER  
DR. KANE: I apologise. I was only doing my job.  
(SCP-5003-2 is motionless for approx. 5secs, staring at DR. KANE)  
SCP-5003-2: VERY WELL. I UNDERSTAND, OF COURSE. SHE IS DIFFICULT.  
DR. KANE: Your daughter has harmed [REDACTED] people since she arrived at the Foundation.  
SCP-5003-2: SHE DIDN’T COME HERE WILLINGLY, REMEMBER? SHE WAS ALWAYS A FREE SPIRIT. A PLACE LIKE THIS IS HELL FOR HER.  
DR. KANE: Would you say her behaviour has worsened?  
SCP-5003-2: YES. YOU HAVE MADE HER WORSE.  
DR. KANE: I...see.  
(Approx. 5sec silence)  
DR. KANE: Well then, I suppose we best start with the questions.  
SCP-5003-2: ASK AWAY  
DR. KANE: Very well. The circumstances of your condition. When we asked SCP-5003-1, she-  
(Sentence remains unfinished as SCP-5003-2 growls and begins to write)  
SCP-5003-2: HER NAME IS MERIDA. I WILL NOT HAVE HER DEHUMANISED IN MY PRESENCE  
DR. KANE: (sighs) As you wish. When we asked Merida, she claimed it was a “witch’s curse”.  
SCP-5003-2: IT WAS  
DR. KANE: Can you elaborate, please? Your daughter always became upset when we asked any more.  
SCP-5003-2: I’M NOT SURPRISED. SHE BLAMES HERSELF  
DR. KANE: Why?  
SCP-5003-2: SHE AND I ARGUED. SHE RAN AWAY. SHE FOLLOWED BAD ADVICE. WE WOUND UP CURSED  
DR. KANE: What did you argue about?  
SCP-5003-2: I’D RATHER NOT SAY  
DR. KANE: My superiors will want to know.  
(SCP-5003-2 makes a loud noise akin to a sigh before writing)  
SCP-5003-2: FINE. LONG STORY SHORT, [DATA REDACTED]  
DR. KANE: I see...  
SCP-5003-2: IT WAS SILLY. WE DID NOT SEE EYE-TO-EYE. I’D TAKE IT ALL BACK IF I COULD.  
DR. KANE: So...How _were_ you cursed? Do you know the specifics?  
SCP-5003-2: MERIDA CAME HOME WITH A CAKE. A SMALL ONE. SHE CALLED IT A PEACE OFFERING. I TRIED IT. THEN I FELL ILL. THEN I WAS A BEAR  
DR. KANE: And the others? Your...sons?  
SCP-5003-2: THEY DID NOT KNOW. THEY ALWAYS LOVED SWEET THINGS  
DR. KANE: Did your daughter know what would happen.  
SCP-5003-2: (shakes head) SHE WAS PROMISED I WOULD CHANGE MY MIND. THAT’S ALL. SHE DID NOT KNOW ABOUT THE REST. NOR DID SHE CARE.  
DR. KANE: You said she felt guilty?  
SCP-5003-2: SHE DOES. SHE’LL NEVER ADMIT IT THOUGH  
DR. KANE: I see. (Writes notes) My next question: When we interviewed your daughter, we brought up the topic of her father. We asked about his well-being, whether or not he was afflicted by this curse. She refused to answer.  
(SCP-5003-2 appears visibly saddened)  
SCP-5003-2: HIS NAME WAS FERGUS  
DR. KANE: What happened to him?  
(SCP-5003-2 becomes unresponsive and drops their marker. Subject remains unresponsive for 1min)  
DR. KANE: (sighs) I see where this is going. Let’s just end this now; I don’t think we’ll be learning anything else.  
[END LOG]


End file.
